Improper
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: Gil's been feeling a rise of affection for Oz's younger sister; Ada. However, it wasn't proper to love his Young Master's sister. Besides, she already had someone to love. One-shot. One-sided GilxAda, EliotxAda, look closely to see some BreakxAlice.


_Disclaimer: I do __**not **__own Pandora Hearts. ~_

Gil glanced around nervously as the carriage pulled up to Latowidge; a private academy for nobles. With him were Oz, Alice and Uncle Oscar. They were all dressed in the Latowidge uniform; and the reason they were here was because of Uncle Oscar's over-protectiveness of Ada Vessalius; Oz's little sister and Uncle Oscar's niece.

"Why are we here again?" Alice muttered crossly; playing with a lock of her brown hair; which was once again tied up in to pigtails. "Geez, how stupid. I should be back at the manor; eating meat."

Oz nudged her playfully. "Or…you just want to get back to Break."

Alice hissed; and swatted at him; but a light bush dusted her cheeks. "Don't be ridiculous, you stupid servant! No way would I want to be near that idiot clown!"

Oz laughed. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, Alice."

Uncle Oscar interrupted her annoyed retort by informing them why they were once again here at Latowidge. "I got another letter from Ada the other day. She tells me that she's fallen in love with someone new. I have to know; for they could hurt our precious Ada!"

Gil looked out the window. _Ada..._

* * *

><p>"Eh? Uncle? Onii-chan?" Ada blinked as she encountered them in the library.<p>

"Vessalius? What's—oh, it's you again." Eliot Nightray grumbled as he rounded a shelf; Leo following after him.

"Don't be so rude to Miss Ada's family." Leo sighed. He faced Oz with a smile. "Good to see you again, Oz Vessalius."

Oz smiled in return. "You too, Leo."

Gil glanced at Ada and Eliot. "Geez, Eliot, don't you think you should be kind to your girlfriend's brother? Stop giving him a death glare."

Ada giggled; and blushed slightly as Eliot rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Why do you always side against me anyway?"

"Dunno."

"G-Girlfriend?" Uncle Oscar gasped.

"Y-Yes. Eliot-kun and I are dating now." Ada confessed nervously.

"So he's the one that you mentioned in your letter?"

Ada nodded. Gil watched her with longing golden eyes. _I love you._

"Gil?"

He snapped back to reality to see Oz looking at him. _I have my Master. I can't love his sister. _"Yes, Oz?"

"Well, since we've solved the mystery of Ada's love, I guess we're going home. Alice, come on!"

"Hmph, about time!"

_Not once has she ever blamed me for leaving the Vessalius house. She was always so kind; so loving. Ada always cheered me up when Oz teased me. That smile she always gave me brightened any gloomy day. I love you. I love you, Ada Vessalius. But you love someone else, don't you? You love my little brother; Eliot. You must really love him, huh, Ada? It's not proper for a servant to feel this way for his master's sister. Ada, are you happy? I won't forgive my little brother if he hurts you. If you're happy, then I'll be fine. I love you, and I wish I could say that to you. That I absolutely adore you. The hat you gave me is very precious, because _you _gave it to me. So Ada, please keep on smiling and be happy. 'Coz one day, one day, I'll tell you. I swear that one day, I'll tell you that I love you, and when I do, I still will._

"Gil! Time to go!"

Gil snapped back to reality again. "Oh, yeah, coming! Bye, Eliot, Ada, Leo." Gil said; smiling to the blonde-haired girl as he quickly followed after Uncle Oscar, Oz and that Stupid Black Rabbit.

"Bye-bye, Onii-chan, Uncle, Alice-san and Gilbert!" Ada called after them; waving.

"Bye Ada! I'll visit again soon!" Oz called back. "Bye Leo, Eliot! Take care of my little sister!"

"Whatever. Later, Oz Vessalius." Eliot muttered; as Ada grabbed his arm and took him towards the shelf of books; asking his opinion on what book she should read.

* * *

><p>They boarded the carriage, and they started off towards the Rainsworth manor; Gil looking out the window; a faint smiling lining his lips.<p> 


End file.
